The Light's Darkness
by Confession68
Summary: There are always two sides to every coin, and there are always two sides of every world; the light side and the dark. Within this world, not everything is as it seems, and sometimes, the light is the darkness. In order to preserve peace and balance, the two sides must become as one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _**IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ:**_ So, apparently, I'm not done with coming up with AU fic ideas. Sorry, I know I haven't written a canon-ish OP fic in a really long time, but I seem to only be getting AU ideas, and I'm having fun with them, so I guess you'll just have to deal. :P **Also, I'm having a really hard time with **_**Possession**_**. I just can't seem to come up with anything for it, even though I do have plans for later. I have no choice, but to put it on the backburner for now. So, yes, Possession will be on hiatus, until I can come up with some ideas for it.** **Okay, now that this is out of the way, here's the important part of this A/N. I've come up with another fic idea, which is kind of similar to **_**Law and Prejudice**_**, only it's not the same at all, lol! Anyways, there are two sides and two different kinds of people fighting in a war, and there is prejudice, so this is why it's similar. One side is referred to as the Diamontes, and the other is referred to as Anjaleses. Now, both these endings are pronounced like Hercules. So, sEEz and tEEz, ( or sees and tease :P); DiamontEEz and AnjalesEEz, and Diamontes is pronounced like diamond without the d and the a is more pronounced, and of course, the tease at the end xD. Singular Anjaleses is Anjales, and singular Diamontes is Diamon.** **Also, Anjales; Anjaleses is not pronounced like Angeles or Angeleses. It's pronounced with the [****ä**** or a:], so think car or army or calm. **And now you know how to pronounce them as you read. xD And yes, it's supposed to be like a reference of Angels and Demons, only not, because they're not, and apparently, I lack creativity, because this is what I came up with. Also it's kind of ancient Greek based, so their apparel will be Greek-ish. Anyways, enjoy! xD

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

Standing before an iron lava pit, Luffy hammered away on a long, heated strip of titanium, which burned a bright orange-ish red. He then tossed it into an iron barrel of water, the sizzling steam of the cooling metal drowning out all other sounds around him, except the pounding of his own heart within his ears. His entire body was covered in sweat, causing his bare upper body to glisten within the dim lighting of the lava river flowing beside him, which fought hard against the darkness shadowing the massive cavern. His long, wide and black loin cloth was the only thing he could wear in protection against the heat.

He removed the titanium sword he was crafting and looked it over. It would be his greatest work and bring him many victories in battle.

"Nearly done with your new sword, I see."

Luffy looked up quickly to his right hand man and grunted with a nod. "Nearly done, and already it aches to taste the blood of an Anjales."

Zoro chuckled with a lazy smirk as he approached, also wearing a black loin cloth as well as a black thin cloth, sleeveless shirt cut off above his muscled stomach and lace up black leather sandals, like his superior commander. "I am sure it does. I know mine always thirsts."

Chuckling as well and finally smiling, Luffy set down his sword carefully and stretched out his body as well as his large, black wings. "This work is harsh on my back."

"Only because you have been at it for days. Come have a drink with me and take a rest," Zoro said and motioned for him to follow him away from where the majority of the army was based, his own black wings tucked against his back.

Stopping at a bathing fountain, where other soldiers washed the sweat from their bodies, Luffy said, "Let me wash first."

"Of course," Zoro said with a nod and leaned against a pillar.

Resting a knee over the seat of the fountain, Luffy grabbed a pale and dipped it into the water. He then sat and began washing the sweat from his upper body and head. Shaking the water from his hair after he was done, he then pulled a black cloth, sleeveless shirt from his belt, similar to the one his comrade wore with it cut off just above his sculpted stomach. He then stood and made his way to Zoro. "Let us go, then. I am thirsty," he said and passed him.

Both walked down the smooth obsidian and stone pillared halls of their underground domain and high, dark cavern, lit only by lava and fire. Many were about as merchants peddled their wares and consumers who spent their gold coins. They passed over an arched obsidian bridge and in the background, a large underground waterfall poured down, dominating the surrounding sounds in volume.

Just a little ways on the other side of the bridge, they could already hear the boisterous talking and laughter coming from the banquet hall as they approached. Inside, their comrades were already feasting and drinking wines and honeyed meads. As soon as they were spotted, Luffy's comrades cheered and raised their drinks to him.

Luffy grinned as he and Zoro approached. "I need some water," he said, only pausing for a moment before continuing, "but then I need some mead!" His comrades cheered louder and laughed, clasping hands with him as he went around the table to greet them.

"Skip the water! Just give me the mead!" Zoro said, grinning with his comrades and causing them to laugh more heartily as he took a seat with them after greeting them as well.

"Mead coming right up!" Usopp said as he turned to fill a mug and slid it to him.

Zoro caught it easily and drank of it heavily. "Ah! That is what I am talking about!" he said and slammed the mug onto the table.

Luffy snickered as he drank two mugs of water before getting a mug of mead and serving himself some of the food on the table. A larger, more rotund man leaned back as he regarded Luffy and asked, "How is your new sword coming, Luffy?"

Snickering again, Luffy drank from his mug and said, "It is nearly finished. It should be ready by tomorrow! I will show it to you once it is done, Jinbei!"

"I think we would all like to see it, Luffy! You have been working on it for a long time!" Usopp said with a grin as he ate his food and drank his mead.

"I would most certainly like to see this sword," Robin said more calmly as she sipped her wine.

"Yohohoho! I am sure it will be an exceptional weapon, Commander," Brook said as he looked down along the table to his commander.

"I will show you all, I promise!" Luffy said with an even bigger grin. "I cannot wait for it to be done. I have already finished crafting the handle!"

His comrades cheered with excitement and an eagerness he shared, for soon they would be headed into battle.

x x x x

The time within the banquet hall seemed like so long ago, even if it had been just the day before. He could only just barely hear the echo of the battle cries around him, but the sounds rang hopeless.

They had lost the battle…

Luffy had to wonder, as he lay face down within the grass and dirt, how they had failed this battle so miserably. His newly crafted sword lay a few feet away from him, drenched with Anjaleses blood, but in the end, he as well as his battalion, and all other battalions with him, were brought down.

It did not help that they, the Diamontes, were greatly outnumbered by the Anjaleses, and all the lives lost that day only dwindled their numbers. At this rate, they would never be given back the right to dwell on the surface again which had been forcefully taken away from his people by the Anjaleses.

Slowly his bloodied fingers curled into a fist, ripping blades of grass from the ground as he did. Tears burned the backs of his lids in his rage and despair, and he clenched his teeth tightly, the taste of blood on his tongue sickening. How could they have lost so brutally?

Before he realized it, all had gone completely silent. All of his comrades, his kin, had fallen or fled back underground, leaving those on the surface behind. He could hear nothing, other than the sound of his pounding heart; a sound he had grown accustomed to.

However, when another sound invaded his senses, he slowly and weakly opened his eyes, but barely to slits. His vision blurred, but he saw the slow approach, of what could not possibly be mistaken for any other; an Anjales.

Her white wings were spread out, and spreading out slowly still. Her approach was slow as she gracefully stepped over the bodies of the fallen. His vision wavered, seeing more and more of her; her long, bright orange hair of thick, wavy curls all down along her back with a golden adornment laced within it, her long, off white, sleeveless, sheer chiffon gown, which fluttered within the wind all around her like a cloud, her golden breastplate, which covered over very large breasts, her golden lace up sandals covering delicate feet and the golden spear she held in one delicate hand.

His eyes then focused in on her face as she grew nearer to him, and he realized her brown eyes were gazing right back into his dark ones.

She was beautiful beyond any he had ever seen. Typical of an Anjales…

She stopped just before him, gazing back at him in a long silence. The hem of her sheer gown caressed his face, sending shivers down his spine. What did she want? Why was she not granting him a permanent end? The least she could do was to grant him an honorable death on the battlefield.

Very slowly, he slid his arm along the ground under her dress to reach for his sword, but her sandaled foot immediately stepped on his arm to stop him. "Do not be so hasty, Diamon," she said, her voice just as beautiful as she.

"At the… very least, grant me… my honorable death," Luffy rasped out weakly, sure he would bleed out eventually anyway, but he wanted to die with a weapon in his hand.

"You will not die this day, Diamon. I have need of you still," she said, stepping back and kicking away his sword. "Rest now. Everything will be all right."

As she spoke, her words faded into an echo, as did her beautiful face, and soon only blackness and silence was left to comfort him in his unconscious restlessness.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** All right, so… I wanted to at least give an example of what Nami is wearing. Just Google, Grecian Goddess dress, and you'll see it. xD You can also just Google golden armor breastplate, and you should see something of what she's wearing too. xD I did say before that it's all ancient Greek based. So, I saw a picture of Minerva, who is a Roman Goddess, identified with Athena, and so Nami is kind of based off them. xD Google their images. xD Luffy and Zoro's apparel, however, is kind of made up. xD I'm considering drawing pictures of how Luffy and Nami are dressed… I will give you an update, if I start on that… I don't have a scanner right now though. ;_; And actually, I don't have the appropriate paper either… Sad day… OTL Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay in the release of this chapter. A week ago, I spilled water on my laptop, and so I had to shut it down and keep it that way for three days, and then I went and got sick. Anyways, so I couldn't write for the past week. :( It made me sad, because I had ideas I wanted to write! It was torture not being able to write these past few days! X( Anyways, here's the next chapter for you. :) Enjoy!

**P.S. **Trying to write this fic without any contractions is really hard! Just saying…

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

Groaning from the pain he suddenly felt as soon as he slipped out of unconsciousness, Luffy attempted to open his eyes, but they merely rolled about before inevitably closing again. Giving it a second attempt, he opened them more slowly, but the heavy lids refused to open fully. His vision was blurry and unable to decipher anything about his whereabouts. Movement caught his attention, and his weak, tired eyes slowly shifted, seeing a blur of motion, what looked to be a body. He could hear something; metal, being moved about and then dropped onto a surface; a table perhaps.

Slowly his vision cleared, and gradually the same Anjales woman from before began to come into focus. She had removed her breastplate, leaving it atop a table and was now smoothing out the creases of her sleeveless gown over her breasts and stomach.

As he became more aware, he pulled at his arms, only to find they were bound by thick chains and spread out on either side of him. He also realized his ankles were also bond by chains. His eyes narrowed in on the woman before him.

"Beautiful, is she not?" a masculine voice whispered next to him, making him suck in his breath and look over to where the voice came from.

A blonde Anjales rolled his one visible eye up to Luffy from where he stood beside him. Luffy had not even noticed his presence.

"Do not feel bad. She tends to take all focus," the blonde man said, staring intently at Luffy with his one eye.

Hearing the prisoner's chains rattling, she looked over to him and turned to him fully. "Ah, you have finally awoken," she said and made her way towards them. With her dress so light and sheer, she appeared to be floating towards them. She really was very beautiful.

"Where am I?" Luffy growled, looking between her and the blonde.

"Somewhere secret," she replied and stopped just before him. "My name is –"

"Stop," Luffy replied immediately and glared at her. "I do not wish to know your name, Anjales."

"Is that so? Do not wish to know the name of your enemy, is that it?" she asked, casually folding her arms over her stomach.

"Among other things," Luffy muttered and looked away from her.

"I see," she replied very quietly, but then she suddenly said, "I am Nami, and this is Sanji."

Luffy grunted with a growl as he shifted his glaring eyes back to her, but then he rolled his eyes closed. He did not want to know their names…

"And what do you want, _Anjales_?" he said, sneering the name as he scowled at her and refusing to use the one she gave to him.

Gazing back at him in silence for some time, she then slowly took in a breath and said, "What _they_ want is for me to interrogate you; find out everything there is to know about your strategies and whereabouts, using any means necessary." As she spoke, she motioned her arm to a second table, which held several different kinds of tools and devices. Luffy glanced over to them, and his stomach tightened. He was in for a lot of pain. "However, what _I_ want is entirely different," she added, making him look back at her quickly.

"What _you_ want?" Luffy asked in confusion, his brows beginning to furrow in question, and then he glanced to the male Anjales, who was just gazing back at him intently with his one visible eye. He had not removed that eye from him the entire time.

"Yes, what I want," she said and turned her back to him, to which he glared at her pure white wings.

"And what is it you want?" Luffy snapped, becoming impatient.

Slowly turning to look at him over her shoulder and around her wing, she said softly, "I want peace."

Luffy stared back at her for a long time, but then he snorted into unrestrained laughter. Sanji's eye glared back at Luffy, and then he stepped up, ramming his fist into Luffy's stomach. Luffy grunted and began to cough from the open hit as he gasped for air, but still, he continued to laugh.

Completely undaunted, Nami stared back at him as he laughed, showing no signs of reaction to his laughter. Perhaps she had expected it; perhaps she had expected for him to not take her seriously. An Anjales had no right to ask for peace!

"Is that so? You want peace?" Luffy asked through his laughter, ignoring the glaring blonde. "Have you any idea what it is you are asking, Anjales?"

"Yes, I know what it is I am asking," she replied, keeping the same quiet tone, "but I want it no less."

Luffy chuckled again, still amused with her, and then he said, "You have no right."

"Yes, I am well aware of that," she replied instantly, making Luffy lose his smile slowly as he regarded her, "but I still want it no less."

He sneered at her again, his anger returning, and then he said, "There will never be peace as long as things remain as they are, and because of what was done to my kind, we can never allow you Anjaleses to remain in peace! You will never be forgiven for your atrocities!"

Her expression faltered, to which Luffy was unsure, but perhaps it had been a flicker of pain and sadness. "Yes, I am well aware of that as well," she whispered, turning her back on him quickly. "More than you may ever know."

Confusion engulfed him once again, and he was not at all sure what was to happen or what she meant or what she really wanted. After a while, he finally asked, "What is it you _want_, Anjaleses?"

Rubbing over her arms for a moment, she then turned back to look at him, and then she said, "I want to help you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** I know, it was a short chapter, but this is how I wanted this chapter to happen. I'm sure there will be longer chapters coming. :) Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, even though I know it's only been 2 chapters! xD I will try hard not to take too long for the next chapter, but since I am sick, it won't be easy. My kid is on winter break, so I should have time to write. :) Please stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** All right, here's the slow coming third chapter. Sorry it's still taking me so long. I've been working a lot on my own book, and that takes time. Rift also calls, lawl! I write when I can. :) Also, I just realized something… I think for the first time, or at least, it doesn't happen very often, I'm writing this in Luffy's point of view! O.O I know, amazing, right? I don't normally do that, and I didn't even realize I was doing it until I gave it some thought, lol! Funny how that happens… Anyways, enjoy this chapter! xD

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

Luffy stared back at this female for some time, and then once again, he burst into laughter, causing the blonde to scowl and growl. "How dare you?" he growled out.

Luffy continued to laugh, ignoring the blonde, and then he sighed out. "You just keep saying them, one after another, these humorous jests," he said as he laughed.

"How dare you consider what she has to say as humorous jests?" Sanji exclaimed in an outrage, but Luffy instantly scowled at him.

"Silence, fool!" Luffy exclaimed before looking back at Nami. "This is between me and this female Anjales." He regarded her for some time as he thought about all she had said, and then he finally said, "You must be young, so allow me to give you a bit of a history lesson between our two peoples."

Nami instantly rolled her eyes to gaze off to the side, feeling thoroughly insulted. "I am quite old enough to know the history."

Ignoring her, he just continued on, "Millennia ago, your ancestors, the Anjaleses, decided they were above everyone else, and they treated my ancestors, the Diamontes, very, very poorly. For all those millennia, we were used as slaves, mostly, and bred like cattle. One day, one of my ancestors stood up to the tyrannical, high and mighty, Anjaleses and earned our freedom – Oh, but we were not free. We were constantly harassed for several centuries. Then four hundred and sixty – eight years ago from today, you high and mighty Anjaleses tried again to enslave us, but there was no way we were going to allow you to do so again. Not without a fight. So what happened?" He spoke quietly to her, as if speaking to a child. She even lowered her head, but then he suddenly burst with rage and yelled, "_You Anjaleses cast us down to the darkest depths of the planet_! _We are forced to scrape and hovel just to survive with no sunlight or fresh air_! _We are forced to live in the heat as hot as the sun_ _with very little to eat_! _And why is that_? _Because we are __**different**_? And you with your light and healing powers keep yourselves alive after we are done with you! It does not matter, because with the destructive power we have, we will wipe you all off the face of this planet! None of your healing will save you! You are an infestation we will eliminate!"

Looking back up to him again, she sighed out, and there was that sadness within her eyes again. After gazing back at him for some time, she then said very quietly, "I know the history, and I know what happened four hundred and sixty – eight years ago. I was there. I did not agree with any of it then, and I most certainly do not agree with it now."

"And how long have you been trying to help my kind over these past four hundred and sixty – eight years?" Luffy asked sarcastically, glaring back at her.

Biting into her lip, which proved quite attractive, she lowered her head and whispered, "This is the first time I have attempted this."

"The first time?" he whispered in response, and then he scoffed in amusement.

"Do not laugh at her," Sanji growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"I said silence!" Luffy exclaimed, growling back at the blonde before looking back at the woman. "You allowed four hundred and sixty – eight years of suffering for my people to go by before making your attempt to… _help_ us? You arrogant Anjaleses," he sneered with disdain.

"I was afraid!" she exclaimed, having had enough of his contempt. "I was afraid! Does that make you feel better? I was but one amongst many! Finding more who thought like I did only meant my death! I - was - scared!"

Luffy just stared back at her, his brows furrowed deeply, but this time he said nothing to her. He then just huffed out in a bit of a sigh. He was not expecting such honesty.

Taking a breath as well, she then said more calmly, "But now I do not care for my own life. I have lived long enough with this regret of doing nothing and allowing it to continue. You can accept my help, or allow your pride to doom your people into extinction. The choice is yours."

"And how could you possibly help us, Anjales?" Luffy mumbled out, feeling irritated.

"I want you to surrender-"

Again, Luffy burst into laughter, letting his head fall back, and she sighed out with impatience. The look of it was written all over her face as he looked back at her, and this seemed to only amuse Luffy more. She then huffed out and snapped, "Will you just listen to me?"

"Woman," Luffy said, still giving a laugh every now and then, "you just do not seem to understand. Have you any idea what surrendering would mean-"

"Yes, I know exactly what it would mean. _When _you surrender, you will retreat back to the caverns. You will not be surrendering yourselves. My people will rejoice and celebrate and talk about how the Diamontes retreated back into the dark caverns where they belong and how now we can settle into a time of peace, finally, after so long – That is what will happen. Set you pride aside," she said immediately the moment the anger of what she said registered with him, and he had been about to speak. "This is what will happen with my people, but it will not be true for your people, but that is what _my_ people will think, because you are right. They are arrogant, but you are prideful, Diamon."

Luffy huffed out, just gazing back at her with slightly narrowed eyes, but finally what she was beginning to say was really sinking in. "And what would my people being doing, exactly?" he finally asked after she did not continue, possibly having waited for his response.

"You and your people will be preparing for a surprise attack while my people get drunk and celebrate with their guards down," she said, taking slow steps towards him, "but all I ask is that you kill no one. I will tell you where our king and his higher ranked men of his army will be, to which you will take as hostage. You will make them surrender to you, but please hurt no one! I cannot make you do so, however. All I can do is trust that you would not. All I ask is that you banish the king and those responsible for the atrocities done to your people. Let everyone else go. I believe as long as you only ask to return to the surface _without_ hurting anyone, then my people will let well enough alone. They will have already tasted peace, and they will not be willing to give it up. Not even for their king."

Luffy regarded her for a long time, thinking over this plan of hers. "There are several flaws with this plan. What if they decide not to allow us on the surface and a new king rises to cast us back down again? And that is just one flaw."

"Well, there is that, but I do not think the people will follow. We are tired, you see; tired of fighting you. Yes, we have our light and healing power, but your destructive power is strong. We can only take so much. It has been… millennia of this fighting. We may not be able to coexist, but you will have your freedom to settle away from us. What say you, Diamon? If you agree, I will share with you the full details of the plan. Will you at least try, or will you continue your war and eventually die on the battlefield with the rest of your people?" she asked, gazing back at him with those brown eyes of hers.

"How can I trust it is not some trap for my people?" he asked, glaring back at her.

"You cannot trust it, but you will lose this war anyway. Your numbers are fading, Diamon. You may be strong and resilient, but that can only last so long. This may be your one and only chance. It is your choice, if it is worth the risk," she said, arching a perfectly shaped brow at him.

She was right, of course. Their numbers _were_ fading, so much so that it was even obvious to the Anjaleses. It was try this or his entire race would be killed off into extinction, just as she said, fighting for their freedom which they would never have. They had everything to lose, but they were losing it anyway. What choice had they?

Taking in a deep breath, he said, "I cannot promise my people will listen, but all right, Anjales. We do this your way."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Sad day… Poor Luffy… So, finally, we've learned their history. Prejudice is what came between them, but it seems Nami's race really is to blame. xD The Anjaleses are arrogant, and probably afraid of the Diamontes' destructive power. They think, eww! Ugly black wings! And then there you have it. xD But little do they know… black wings are sexy! Lawl! Stay tuned for the next chapter! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry, another short one, but I felt all that needed to be said was said. xD Also, sorry for the late post again. Going through some stuff. I've been suffering from a bit of a sleep disorder… It would seem the moment I fall asleep, instead of going through the proper stages, I go straight into REM sleep and stay there through the entire night… I wake up exhausted and as if I never even went to sleep… Anyways, I've decided to try a new schedule too. I shall be working nights. At night, when everyone else is asleep, I shall work on my book as well as write chapters. It's so much more peaceful and less stressful and more relaxing and I do love my solitude. *u* Here's hoping it works. Tonight is the first night I'm trying, but unfortunately, I'm suffering from a sinus headache, so working on the book will have to wait. Instead, I decided to write. xD Enjoy. ;)

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

"Sanji, will you set him free, please?" Nami said and turned to the side. "Chopper, please come and finish healing his wounds."

Luffy blinked and looked to where she looked, seeing a young man peer around the corner with one big blue eye. "O-Of course," he replied timidly before sliding out the rest of the way.

Sanji gave a growl to show his dissatisfaction for having to let the Diamon loose, but he did as he was told anyway and unlocked the chains. Luffy turned to look at him, watching as he unshackled his ankles first before his wrists. Luffy dropped to his feet, but nearly stumbled in his weakened state, and his muscles ached from being shackled the way he was for so long.

"Ah!" Chopper cried and held his arms out to catch Luffy before he fell. In reaction, Luffy shoved him away and the momentum caused him to fall away from Chopper.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?" Sanji yelled, having caught Chopper before _he_ could fall.

Nami gazed down at Luffy on the ground with her hands on her hips without an expression on her face. Luffy pushed himself up with a frown and said, "I do not require your healing."

"You see? Prideful," Nami said, shaking her head at him. She then looked down at his chest and said, "It will scar."

Looking down at the 'X' shaped scar over his chest as well, Luffy just shrugged and said quietly, "Let it. It will serve as a reminder of my failure."

Nami kept her eyes on him and remained silent for some time as did the others, but then she finally sighed. "Very well, if that is your wish."

"It is," Luffy muttered and turned his gaze to the side.

"It will also serve as a mark of your pride," Nami muttered with a huff and again crossed her arms.

Sudden laughter jolted Luffy, and he quickly turned to look where it was coming from. A large man with light blue hair came around the same corner as the boy and looked directly at Luffy. "You have it wrong."

"Wrong?" Nami asked and frowned at the man. "What do you mean wrong, Franky?"

Franky stepped up, his large white wings nearly dwarfing the woman in their sheer size. "It is not the same pride you are thinking, little lady. It is as he says. It is a reminder of his failure… failure to save his own people on his own, and instead having to resort to the help of the enemy. Yes, it is quite the blow to his pride… but the pride of his people. However, he has set his pride aside to ensure their safety. How could he possibly except your healing… when he himself could not do the same for his people?" he said, gazing down at Luffy.

Luffy grunted, feeling as if a needle had pierced his chest and quickly looked away from them as he ground his teeth. He hated them… He hated these white winged Anjaleses.

Franky chuckled mirthlessly as well as quietly and said, "At least, that is how I would feel." He then squatted down in front of Luffy and said, "Keep your chin up, Diamon. You are not letting your people down by accepting our assistance. You are doing what you can with what you have in order to save them."

Grunting again, Luffy ground his teeth harder, beginning to bare them, and he felt the ache in his chest grow. Lifting his head, he looked up at Franky through a blurred vision. "What do you know, Anjales?" he growled at the man. "You Anjaleses have always kept my people down! You kept us there and you have kicked us there! And now you are to lift us up again? You have no idea what it is like! Do not pity us too!"

Gazing back at him seriously, Franky then nodded slowly and said, "You are right, but I do not pity you, Diamon. That would be disrespectful to the fight you put up against us – No, against them. Anjaleses we may be, but do not dare to compare us with the ones who did this to you and your people."

Looking a bit confused, Luffy blinked back at him, but then he looked at the other three there, all gazing back at him, but then his eyes returned to Franky. "What?"

"It was our people who put you down, therefore it us our responsibility to make it stop. Our people are killing yours off and treating you with such distasteful contempt. You are fighting your best, Diamon, but please, allow us the honor of helping you. We know it would never make up for what was done, but we hope that perhaps there can be some reconciliation, even if it is not deserved. However, not all of us feel the same way as those who did this to you. All we ask is that you recognize that, and understand that we have our reasons for wishing this. We meant no disrespect," Franky said and bowed his head low to Luffy. "Perhaps we should _all_ set our prides aside."

Closing her eyes, Nami turned her head to the side and nearly whispered, "You are right, Franky. I apologize."

Luffy's eyes grew larger as he gazed up at this man, and again, he looked to the other three. Chopper's huge eyes were gazing back at him, while Sanji scratched his head, looking slightly chastised, and the woman looked sad again. Looking back at the large man, who had not lifted his head, Luffy jolted up slightly, realizing he was expecting an answer. "I –" Luffy started, but words seemed to have failed him. He had no idea what to say. He could tell the man was not lying, and he had no other motives. These Anjaleses genuinely wanted to help.

Franky blinked and looked up at the Diamon, and then his eyes widened. Luffy had bowed completely with his forehead and hands to the ground. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes once again blurring. "I would be grateful for your help!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **D'aww, Luffy! ;_; I love you so much! Wait, why am I saying that? O.o Hmm, maybe because it's true! D: Haha, stay tuned for the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **All right, so I've written a chapter for this fic. It's been a while. I will probably go back and forth between this and _Devil in Disguise_. I may write 2 or more in a row for them, depending on my mood. :P I won't forget about either though. :) Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! :D

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

Luffy seemed to have left everyone within the room speechless. They probably had not expected for him to have accepted them so easily, considering the amount of pride he had shown. No longer being able to contain himself, Franky gave a sniffle and patted the Diamon's back between his wings and cried, "Your will to save your people is so beautiful! But I am not crying or anything! I just think it is beautiful! We will help you in any way we can!"

"You are crying," Chopper muttered, now staring at the larger man, who had tears as large as he was, spilling from his eyes.

Luffy lifted his head to gape up at the larger man, blinking every now and then, but then very slowly, he smiled. The intake of breath made him look over to the woman, who still seemed speechless, but her eyes had opened wider as she gazed down at him. Losing his smile, he then looked at all four, though the young looking boy, Chopper, was now patting Franky's shoulder as if in attempt to comfort him.

"Oi, oi," Franky called as he sniffle and wiped away the tears from his face, "what is your name, anyway?"

"Ah," Luffy started and lowered his head, contemplating on whether or not he should share his name, but then he looked up again, "Luffy. My name is Luffy."

"It is nice to meet you, Luffy," Franky said, holding out his hand to him.

Looking down at it, Luffy's smile returned, and then he reached out to shake it. "It… is nice to meet you as well, Franky."

"It's n-nice to meet you, Luffy. A-Are you sure you do not want me to heal you?" Chopper asked tentatively as he hid behind Franky.

Looking over to him, Luffy lost his smile and then looked down at his chest. After a moment, he nodded and said, "I am sure… It will also push me to make sure I can save my people."

"A-All right, I understand," Chopper said and nodded slowly. "I was at least able to heal you to where it was not life threatening. I had to rest again, since it took up so much of my energy. You were in bad shape."

"I see. Then, I am grateful to you," Luffy said and bowed his head to him.

"Of course," Chopper muttered and hid more behind Franky.

"Are you hungry?" Sanji muttered, but was glancing off to the side with a slight frown.

"Yes, actually," Luffy said and glanced up as if thinking about it.

Giving a single nod, Sanji then headed off to make the Diamon something to eat. Nami turned her back on them and moved off some before finally speaking. "Come and sit, so that we may explain things to you," she said and moved to a table to sit down, but she still did not meet his eyes again.

"All right," Luffy replied quietly, looking back at this woman in some curiosity and perhaps slight confusion. Was it just him, or did she seem upset? With Franky's help, he was able to stand up and move to the table, where the man also helped him to sit. He still felt so weak, and this annoyed him.

As soon as Luffy was in his seat, Franky then sat in a chair beside him at the table and Chopper sat beside Nami. "We are sorry to have put you in such a situation," Franky started, but Luffy held up his hand.

"It is all right. There was no way for sure you could have trusted me, and there was no other way to have gotten one of us to listen any other way," Luffy said and looked down. "I do not believe anyone else would have accepted your offer, to be honest."

Franky chuckled with a grin and said, "Mm, you are a prideful bunch. I admire that."

Looking up at him, Luffy then smiled and said, "It helps us to stay strong and to keep going." He then finally looked over to the woman, and saw she was just gazing back at him without expression. Clearing his throat, he then asked, "What is it you need to explain to me?"

"I told you we would share our plans with you if you accepted our help," Nami said, just gazing back at him.

"Ah, right," Luffy said and nodded his head slowly. "All right, then tell me your plans."

Both Nami and Franky began to explain to him the plans they had come up with, and Luffy tried hard to keep up and to understand what was being said, but really, he was not sure at all. He sat where he was, just listening, and looking between them to appear attentive. They just kept going on and on… This was far too much information to remember…

When Sanji came with plates and plates of food, his eyes went huge, and he was glad for the distraction. "Ooh, those look so good!" he said, feeling very excited. He had not seen food like this in… Well, in ever…

"Ladies first," Sanji said as he set the plates down, ignoring the dissatisfied pout from the Diamon as he bowed to Nami and said, "If you will, my lady."

"Thank you, Sanji," Nami said, serving herself first and beginning to eat slowly.

Franky chuckled with a grin and said, "Go right ahead, Luffy."

"Thank you! And thank you, Sanji!" Luffy said and served himself as much as possible before eating as if he had not eaten in days. "This is so good! It is delicious! I have never eaten anything like this!" he said, looking as if he may start crying at any moment.

Sanji watched him eat with a slight frown, but then he sighed, rubbing over his head and said, "I am glad you like it. You are… most welcome…"

"It is very good, Sanji," Chopper said quietly as he ate his food slowly, like Nami.

"Why not tell us about yourself?" Franky said, eating almost as quickly and horribly as Luffy was.

Luffy paused in eating, though he stared down at his nearly empty plate. He then swallowed what was in his mouth and said quietly, "I am not sure I wish to."

"My apologies, Luffy. If that is your wish, then there is no need," Franky said with a nod as he also paused in eating.

"You are really nice," Luffy said out of the blue, though his eyes had yet to lift.

"Hmm?" Franky questioned, just looking down at the young looking Diamon.

Instead of repeating himself, Luffy reached up to scratch his head and said, "I am not sure I can remember all of what was said, but I have friends, very close friends, who will be able to help us and who would be willing to. That is…" he started, and then his demeanor completely fell as he thought about his closest friends, "if they survived this last battle…" He then suddenly looked up and said, "I have to make sure they are all right. Is there any way I can go home?"

"You are not a prisoner here, Luffy," Franky said and smiled to him.

"Of course we will escort you to a place near your home, and it is all right if you do not remember all of what was said. Please, will you all wait outside while I speak to… Luffy alone?" Nami said and stood up, resting her palms on the table.

"Of course, my lady Nami," Sanji said, but he did not look at all sure about leaving her alone with him. However, he turned and headed out anyway, followed by Chopper and Franky.

Luffy watched them leave before turning back to Nami in question. She kept her eyes in the direction they had gone until the sound of the door closed, and then she blinked them to him. With a sigh, she pushed her palms into the table to stand upright, and then she finally said, "I will give you a means to contact us again, and this way, I will also be able to guide you when the time comes."

"Ah, really?" Luffy asked, his face brightening a bit more. It meant he did not have to try and remember.

"Yes," she said, and then she moved around the table towards him.

Turning to face her, he felt an uncertainty begin to settle, but he pushed it down. "All right, how?" he asked, watching her carefully as she finally stopped about a foot away from him.

Without saying a word, she reached up and pressed her index and middle fingers into his forehead. He gasped out as everything went white for several seconds, and then everything went black.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Oooh, what did she do!? D: Wait, I'm supposed to know that… Do I know that? O.o Haha, stay tuned for the next chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Cliffhangers are awesome, admit it! :D I actually finished this chapter the same day that I posted the two for both fics, but I wanted to hold onto it for another day. Don't be mad. Anyways, enjoy! :D

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

"_Luffy. Luffy."_

A voice was calling to him, but where was it coming from? It sounded… so close… almost as if… it was within his mind. With a gasp, his eyes flew open, and then he just stared up at the brown eyes staring back down at him, though they were upside down. No, she was looking down at him, because…

Looking to the sides, he noticed his head was resting over her lap, and she was leaning down over him. _"Luffy? Can you hear me?"_

His eyes sharply met with hers again, and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, which blurred in and out. Her voice… it was so soft, so gentle and so quiet. Was it really hers? "Y-Yes," he finally replied and reached up to clutch his aching head.

"_Good."_ She smiled down at him, and his eyes slowly grew wider.

With a gasp, he quickly sat up, but instantly regretted it as his head spun. He groaned, clutching harder at his head, and then he looked up at her, his eyes once again growing wide. "You…" he started, looking from side to side again, but then back at her. "How…? Did I…? Did you…?"

"Relax," she said, her smile gone.

Had he imagined it? It had been so pretty…

"Relax? Relax, yes, all right… I am relaxed," he said, but he was anything but…

Laughter bubbled out of her, though the sound was soft and gentle. "No you are not. I can feel it," she said, but then she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and whispered, "Relax."

Taking a deep, but quivering breath, he felt a calm washing over him, and then he nodded. "I am… relaxed."

"I know," she said and smiled. "I am sorry for that."

"F-For… what?" he asked and cleared his throat.

She smiled just a little wider and whispered, _"For this…"_

"Hoo!" he exclaimed and shot to his feet, though his head spun again. He gaped down at her and whispered, "How?"

"I… have made a connection with you. It is how we can communicate without having to speak. Please sit," she said, patting the floor in front of where she was sitting.

He did not sit right away, and instead explored the strange emotions; foreign emotions within him. She could feel him; sense his feelings – he knew that, but he was also beginning to realize that he could also sense hers. Finally, he very slowly lowered himself to the floor and sat.

"C-Connection? What do you mean?" he asked her unsurely.

"You can feel what I am feeling, right?" she asked him calmly.

"Yes, sort of, I mean… I feel things which feel… not of my own," he said with a slow nod.

Smiling to him, she nodded and said, "It is a mental connection… emotional… all within our minds. You can feel what I feel… and… I can feel what you feel." She then suddenly laughed softly as she brought a hand to her forehead. "Perhaps I can feel it stronger, but… what you are feeling…" she paused and laughed again. "It is unbelievable. "

Blinking back at her, he fidgeted slightly, looking more and more unsure and perhaps a little self-conscious. "I am not sure I like this…"

"I know," she said and laughed again. "I am so sorry, but this was necessary."

Giving a grunting groan, he scratched his head, but then he sighed and said, "This is for my people. I can live with this. It is only temporary, right?" Biting hard into her lip, she regarded him in silence, but he knew the answer without her having to say so. It was _not_ temporary. "Permanent?" he asked in horror, making her lose some of her earlier cheerfulness. "Wait, I am sorry!" he immediately cried, since he could feel her feelings.

"No, it is all right," she said and looked down. "I would not say it was exactly permanent… If either of us were to die…"

"Of course," he said, feeling a sudden wave of sadness. Was it his sadness or hers? He could not tell.

She then smiled and said, "There is one more thing…"

"You do not wish for me to tell the others about this," he said, sensing her feelings.

"Yes, please, if you will keep this to yourself?" she asked and bowed her head.

"Of course, but why?" he asked, looking confused.

"It may be best I not say," she said, smiling cheerfully, but there was no feeling within the smile. A fake smile?

Feeling a mixture of strange things of which he could not decipher, he then just sighed with a nod and said, "Of course. At least now I know you can be trusted."

She smiled more genuinely and said, "And I, too, know that you can be trusted." Her smile softened, and he felt more strange feelings, which made him feel uncomfortable. What exactly could she feel from him? What did she know? What were his feelings telling her? It was unsettling.

"I am sorry for the discomfort this is causing you. The further away we are from each other, the weaker the link, but we will remain connected, and so you will know when to make a move," she said and bowed her head in apology.

"Thank you. I am grateful," he said and nodded to her.

She chuckled softly and said, "Yes, I know, but it is still unsettling for you. I can understand. It may feel like an invasion of privacy. I promise I will keep it all to myself." She then stood up as she smiled down to him. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes," he said with a nod as he looked up at her, and then he attempted to stand. Reaching out, she clutched him gently and helped him to his feet.

"I am also sorry about how it happened. You were already in a weakened state, and since you did not know what to expect…" she started, biting into her lip again.

She felt nervous, and he really was finding the way she bit into her lip attractive. She gasped, stepping away from him quickly, and her cheeks instantly flamed. "This is awkward…" he said, knowing she must have sensed his thoughts, but then he laughed. "It is all right. I do not hold any ill will towards you about what happened."

"I know," she nearly whispered and cleared her throat as she turned away to hide her cheeks, "but I felt I should still apologize for it."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," he said and just smiled to her.

He then headed for the corner in which the others had gone and turned to see it was a short hall. He continued and turned to finally see a doorway. He opened it up, and his eyes immediately focused on the starry night. It was so beautiful. Taking in a deep breath, he felt the yearning swell within him. This was just one step closer into being free. He and his people would be free to gaze up at the starry sky, as well as the cloudy and sunny skies without fear. It was all just within their reach.

Feeling the sting of sadness and regret, he turned to look at the Anjaleses woman behind him, reading and sensing her feelings easily. He then just smiled to her softly, causing her cheeks to flame once again. These people were helping to make it possible, and he would forever be grateful to them.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Oooh, interesting development we have here… Yes… yes… How strange would it be to be able to sense other people's feelings and thoughts? I bet it'd be strange! :D On to the next chapter! Well, after I post one for _Devil in Disguise_! Stay tuned! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I know I was supposed to write a chapter for _Devil in Disguise_, but I was really inspired to write this chapter instead, and so that's what I did. Enjoy. :)

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

"Ah, there you both are. Shall we go then?" Franky asked as he, Sanji and Chopper approached them.

"Yes, we are ready," Nami replied with a nod. "We must stay low to the ground." Spreading out her white wings, she gave a powerful flap before lifting elegantly within the air, and then she headed off in the direction known to be where the Diamontes resided.

The others did the same, but Luffy shot forward, feeling the exhilaration. The cool wind within his face was wonderful. The sight, the smells, the sounds… all of it was so amazing. Every time they would come out in preparation for battle, they were never really allowed to enjoy it all. He knew it was still not an appropriate time to enjoy it, but he was feeling far too elated, and he could not help himself.

Flying low to the ground, he let his fingertips brush across the tops of the blades of grass. They were so soft, and their scent so relaxing. The grass plains were so beautiful at night, and even more so when they were not covered in the blood of his people. He felt the tears sting his eyes, but he gently closed them. It would all be over soon. It was all worth it just for his people to be free, even if it meant he was to die.

With a smile on his face, he spread out his arms and rolled into a spiral. It felt good!

As they crossed the fields, they came across a large swarm of fireflies. Luffy slowed considerably, and carefully maneuvered through them so as not to harm or disturb them. Reaching out carefully and slowly, he gently touched the very tips of his fingers to one of the fireflies and guided it with the motion in which his hand took as he flew past.

As if sensing his gentleness, the fireflies began to swarm around him and even landing on him to hitch a ride. Luffy chuckled and spread out his arms for them to use. As he flew through them, he spiraled slowly, and the fireflies behind him began to mimic his motion, leaving a trail of spiraling light behind him.

"Amazing," Chopper whispered in awe beside the others as they glided just above him.

"It is beautiful," Nami whispered in agreement, but then her cheeks flushed. "The fireflies are beautiful," she said, as if making clear what she meant.

"Yes, they are. They seem to like him," Chopper said and laughed softly.

"So it would seem," Sanji muttered, also watching the Diamon. 

"It really is so beautiful!" Franky said, rubbing an arm over his eyes to dry his tears.

"You are far too easily moved," Sanji said, glancing to the larger Anjales man over his shoulder, and then gradually dove down as they cleared the swarm.

"No I am not. I am not crying!"

"You are crying," Chopper said, though he was laughing.

Luffy chuckled, just listening to them as they went back and forth, and he felt lightness within his heart. He liked these Anjaleses, and he had to wonder, when all of this was over, would they wish to be his friends? He hoped so, and he could not wait for the day to introduce his kin to them.

When they came across a large lake, Luffy went down lower, now letting his fingers glide across the surface of the cool water, causing a trailing ripple to cut within the once still water, and then without warning, he suddenly dove under it.

"Ah!" Chopper exclaimed, and they all came to a stop with powerful flaps of their wings to keep them within the air. "What is he doing?"

"He really does seem so happy… does he not?" Sanji muttered, but then he sighed.

"Yes," Nami whispered, feeling her eyes filling with tears, since she could feel just how happy he really was. "We were right to help, and I am glad I decided on this particular Diamon. We should not have waited so long to help them."

"You are right, my lady," Sanji said and closed his eyes. "We should not have waited so long…"

"We can regret all we like. It will not change the past. All we can do is look to the future, and insure with our lives that we succeed or die trying," Franky said and crossed his arms across his massive chest.

"Agreed," Chopper said, also with tears within his eyes.

Luffy suddenly broke the surface with a mighty splash and shot back into the air. He held a massive smile on his face, and he even laughed softly. "It has been far too long since the last time I felt such cool water on my body!" he said, keeping his voice as low as he possible could in his excitement, and he ran his hands through his wet hair to get as much water as he could out of it. He then turned to them with his smile and said, "My apologies."

"There is no need for apologies," Sanji replied, and finally, he too smiled.

"Certainly not," Nami agreed as well, her voice filled with a soft gentleness, and then she smiled at him.

"Even though I am enjoying this, I am still eager to be home. Thank you for this," Luffy said with a chuckle, and then he turned to head off again.

"There is no need for thanks either," Sanji said, coming up beside him.

"Yes there is. I will never be able to express how deeply my gratitude goes, and you have no idea just how much this moment means to me. It means everything; everything that I am," Luffy replied and smiled brightly, the grin lighting up his face.

Chuckling softly, Sanji nodded his head into a bow and said, "I understand. Then we accept your thanks."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, feeling lighter than air.

After some time of them flying in silence, Luffy suddenly dove for the ground and then landed carefully over the ground, the others following his example. "I am afraid this is as far as we go together," Luffy said, and then he turned to smile at them. "Thank you so much, and thank you for saving my life on the battlefield," he said as he looked over to Nami.

She smiled to him with a nod and said, "You are welcome. We would like to meet again soon before it all takes place. We would like to meet the friends you spoke of, if they are willing to go along with this plan."

"Of course," Luffy said and nodded eagerly with a brighter smile. "It will take some convincing for my people, but I think we can pull this off. I know my friends will agree."

"I wondered how we will be able to contact you again," Sanji said, but then he looked to Nami.

"Allow me to worry about that, Sanji," Nami said, though she did not meet his eyes.

"Of course, my lady," Sanji said and bowed his head, but he stared down at the ground blankly.

Luffy chuckled and smiled brightly to them. "This is farewell for now then," he said with a wave as he spread his wings and lifted into the air.

"Farewell, Luffy! We will see you soon!" Chopper said with a much brighter smile, and he waved in return.

"Farewells are always so sad!" Franky said, once again crying as he waved to Luffy as well.

"Farewell… Luffy," Sanji said, lifting his eyes to him and a hand, but he did not smile again.

"We will see each other again soon!" Luffy said, still waving, and then he turned to head off back home.

"_Farewell, Luffy."_

Luffy smiled and chuckled softly as he closed his eyes to the gentle voice within his mind. _"Farewell… Nami."_

As he finally made it to the hidden opening and flew through the tunneled caverns which led home, Luffy felt the anxiety begin to grow. He was happy to be home, but he was also fearful to learn of who survived and who did not. His kin probably thought he too had fallen on the battlefield, and so he was also eager to see them.

When he finally entered the large cavern, seeing all of his people below as they went about their business, he could not help the smile which grew. It was good to be back with them and to be home, but he could not wait to tell them of what had happened.

As soon as his people spotted him, there was an outcry of surprise before it turned into cheers and welcomes. He waved to them with a bright smile and landed amongst them. Many asked questions, but he held them off and looked up as his friends pushed through the crowd to get to him.

"Luffy!" Zoro called with a clear look of concern and relief to seeing him.

"Luffy! We thought you were dead! It is so good to see you!" Usopp cried, tears within his eyes, and then he enveloped his friend within an embrace.

"Usopp!" Luffy cried and hugged him back. "I am all right!"

"Where in the hot hells were you?" Zoro asked, coming up as well and clutching his shoulder, as if to reassure himself he was really there.

"It is a long story," Luffy said and just smiled at them.

"It is good to see you alive, my friend," Jinbei said, also coming up to clutch his opposite shoulder.

"Luffy," Robin called with tears within her eyes, and then she also hugged him gently with Usopp.

"It is all right, Robin. I am all right," Luffy said, patting her back.

"It is… such a relief that you are well," Brook said, but he did not smile.

As a matter of fact, none of his friends were smiling. This was the part he had not looked forward to. Losing his own smile, Luffy said softly, "We lost the battle, and so… I know we lost many, but…"

"Luffy," Zoro started and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "it is Ace."

"Ace?" Luffy whispered, feeling his head growing cold.

"He stayed behind to insure our people retreated safely back home. There was one… who saw him last… and reported that… he did not make it," Zoro said, his voice quiet and full of grief. "I am so sorry."

Luffy exhaled, but was unable to draw breath again, and it felt as if he had been hit hard within the stomach. He could not breathe, and so he desperately gasped for air. "No," he gasped, breathlessly as he dropped to his knees, and already tears emerged and trailed down his cheeks. "Ace…" Ace… his closest friend since childhood. The one person he held as dearly as family; his brother… "No!" he cried and grabbed his head as he doubled over. He then just let his grief flow as tear after tear dripped to the smooth stone floor.

Nami gasped and faltered in flight. She went down, dropping on one knee over the ground. She clutched at the pain within her heart with a harsher gasp than the one before. The others continued on, since she had fallen behind anyway, and so they did not notice her. Slowly, she got to her feet and turned back towards where Luffy had gone. Slow tear after slow tear glided down her cheeks as she shared in his pain and grief…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Aww… ;_; Luffy… ;_; I am so sad… Yes… I did it… I am so sorry, but I just felt compelled… ;_; Please stay tuned for the next chapter… ;_;


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So, it would seem I'm a bit stuck on _Devil in Disguise_. I need to figure some stuff out before I can continue with it. I have plans for later in the fic for it, but that isn't helping me for where I am now in it. I just need to decide some things and maybe plan through it a bit more. However, I already have the plans in motion for this fic, and so that's why I'm writing it. No worries. I will figure it all out with some time. :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 8**

"Luffy," Robin called softly as she knelt down before him and rested a hand over his head, "I am so sorry."

Luffy did not speak right away, keeping his forehead to the warm stone as he hiccupped and gasped for air. It hurt; it hurt a lot. They had lost so much, and they were still losing, but he had to remember… there was a light at the end of this turmoil, and strangely enough, that light was being provided from the same race of people who caused this pain in the first place.

"I know," he finally rasped out after a while as he lifted his head and wiped the tears from his face. "I am too. I wish I could have been there to help him, but… there is nothing I can do about this now. There are some things I need to speak to you all about, but first," he looked up at Zoro, "who was it who saw him last?"

Zoro lowered his head, but then he sighed and nodded his head to the side. "We had to post some guards… for his own safety…"

Growing confused, Luffy just nodded and stood up to follow Zoro, the others right behind them. After a while, Zoro finally stopped. Beside an arch, four guards stood tall with spears, two facing the man inside, and two facing out. As soon as they approached, they bowed to Luffy as he paused beside Zoro. Zoro then lifted an arm slowly and pointed to a figure through the arch, sitting by the river of lava with his head hung low in defeat. His once brilliant white wings hung just as low as his head, and were stained with the blood of his enemies, the mud and dirt of the battlefield and the grey ash from the lava surrounding them.

Luffy's shoulders fell, and his breaths came quick and quivered with emotion, but then he just nodded, heading straight through the arch. Approaching the Anjales, he then slowly sat down beside him, looking just as defeated. The blonde man lifted his head ever so slightly and turned it to peer at Luffy with one eye which then filled with tears, but then his head once again hung low.

Staring out at the flow of lava for a few moments, Luffy then took in a deep breath and whispered, "It was not your fault."

"It was," the blonde man countered as soon as those words exited Luffy's lips. "I should have stayed behind, but he made me leave, saying it was my responsibility to get our people to safety, and then you know what he said to me? There was no point in two of us dying! We have lost enough already!" Grinding his teeth, he harshly slapped a hand to his head and cried, "I still could have helped him!" He groaned through his tears, and then he whispered painfully, "Because we _have_ lost so much already. I am so sorry, my brother…"

"Sabo," Luffy called softly, and tears also welled within his eyes. Reaching out, he clutched Sabo's shoulder tightly, but gently.

"I am so glad… that you have come back to us… I thought… I thought I had lost both my brothers," Sabo whispered between gasps and sniffled, but the tears would not cease.

"I am still here," Luffy whispered, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "and there is something we need to discuss. No more, Sabo. We will lose no more."

Looking up at him finally, Sabo hiccupped, looking confused, but then he asked, "Something to discuss?"

"Yes," Luffy replied, but then he turned to look out towards the others, still waiting, "there is something I must discuss with all of you." He then looked to the guards and said, "We will take it from here."

"As you wish, Commander," one of them said and bowed before the four headed off.

Zoro and the others then walked through the arch and sat around Luffy and Sabo. "What is it you need to discuss with us?" Zoro asked as he got comfortable over the stone floor.

"It is about where I have been," Luffy started and took a deep breath. "I was taken in by the Anjaleses in order to be tortured and questioned."

"What?" Zoro exclaimed, looking angry.

"Calm down. All is well. It was not what they did. Instead… they offered me hope," Luffy said and smiled softly in memory.

"Hope?" Sabo asked, but then he also found it in him to smile, seeing as Luffy's smile was contagious, and then he asked, "Then they are like me?"

Luffy grinned with a nod and said, "Yes! They offered to assist us, and they told me their plans… which I do not even remember half of it, but she said it was all right if I did not. They wish to meet all of you before the plans are to take place."

"And you trust them?" Zoro asked, still looking a little skeptical.

"Yes, I trust them, and I really like them," Luffy said and snickered.

"Wait, but you were only gone for about a day. You like them this much?" Usopp asked, looking in awe of what Luffy was telling them.

"Yes!" Luffy said with conviction and a hardy nod. "They were very kind and fed me the best food I had ever tasted!" He then lost his cheerfulness and lowered his head. "I know we have lost so much… and now I come to find I have lost one of my brothers. It hurts, but for those we must protect, who are still with us, we must do all we can to make sure we succeed, no matter the cost."

"If you trust them, Luffy, then I trust them, because I trust you," Sabo said with a nod and placed a hand on his little brother's head, causing the slightly younger Diamon to smile up at him with a snicker.

Zoro slowly nodded and said, "Then we will meet these Anjaleses."

"We are with you, Luffy," Usopp nodded, and the others nodded as well in agreement.

Feeling the tears welling again, Luffy smiled at them softly with a sniffle, and then he reached up to wipe away the tears. "No matter what it takes, we will free our people."

"No matter what," they all said simultaneously in agreement with him, and then they smiled.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Aww, I totally made myself cry with this one… ;_; I was in tears! Them feels! I hate making myself cry… ;_; Still debating on some things with this fic… I suppose I will figure it out when that time comes. Sorry this one was short, but the last one was long, so it made up for it. :) Please stay tuned for the next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long with this. I don't normally write on weekends, and actually, this last weekend was my anniversary weekend. :) So, it was mostly spent with family and my hubby. ^^ Anyways, this is kind of a short chapter, I apologize, but all that needed to be said was said. I still need to figure out _Devil in Disguise_. I really should do that. I guess I can do that now… X( Anyways, enjoy this short chapter! :D

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 9**

"_Nami! Nami!"_

The little orange haired child looked up from where she was squatted down and smiled brightly as she waved. She picked up an orange hidden within the tall blades of grass, and then stood to run towards the voice. _"I found one Bell-m_è_re!"_ the child cried as she approached a woman with black wings upon her back and dark pink-ish red hair.

The woman smiled just as widely as the child and laughed, holding her arms out to her. _"Good job, Nami!"_

The giggling little girl with little pure white wings spread out her arms and ran right into the awaiting woman's arms. _"Can I eat it?"_ she asked excitedly.

"_You sure can! Let me peel it for you,"_ the woman said, kneeling down within the fields of green grass and placing the child over her lap. She then took the orange and carefully began to peel it, while the child bounced excitedly over her lap in anticipation.

"_I found one too, Bell-mère!"_ another voice came, and then another girl, slightly older than the orange haired one, came into view with periwinkle hair. Upon her back was a set of little black wings.

"_That is my girls!"___Bell-mère exclaimed happily, accepting the other girl within her arms and lap as well, and then she peeled both oranges for them. _"There we are! Eat up!"_

Both children giggled as they ate their oranges, and Bell-mère laughed right along with them. _"Nojiko, let us find more oranges!"_ the tiny orange haired girl said, and then both girls jumped off from the woman's lap to run off. However, both stopped short, when they spotted a group of Anjaleses men headed right for them.

Bell-mère quickly stood, though she was frowning, and then she went to her two girls. _"Can we help you?"_ she asked, wrapping her arms around both her girls.

One of the men smirked and said, _"It is time to go."_

"_Time to go? What are you talking about?"_ Bell-mère asked, looking more and more worried as she glanced between all the men.

"_Grab her and the other dirty child. Bring the little one to me,"_ the same man said, and the men behind him moved forward quickly, grabbing Bell-mère and Nojiko. _"She can keep the dirty one. Just take them away."_

"_No, stop it!"_ Bell-mère cried, beginning to fight against them and punching one of them.

"_No, Bell-mère!"_ Nami cried, holding her arms out to the woman as one of the men snatched her up. She began to scream and cry, kicking her feet and punching the Anjales man with her meager strength.

"_Bell-mère_!" Nojiko screamed in terror as she struggled against her captor.

"_Leave my girls alone! Nami! Nojiko!"_ Bell-mère screamed and held an arm out towards the girl they were taking away. She then elbowed the Anjales holding her and ran towards Nojiko first, and this time, when she punched him, a dark purple and black ball of energy hit him along with her fist. She grabbed Nojiko and then went after Nami. _"Nami_!"

"_Bell-mère, help me!"_ Nami screamed, sobbing now and holding her arms out to the woman.

"_You should be happy we are letting you keep that other dark child! This one will be taken good care of, now go with my men to where you will belong from here on out!"_ the man said with disgust as he held Nami away.

"_No, these girls are my daughters! You have no right to take her away! Give her back to me!" _Bell-mère cried, still trying to get to Nami, but the men held her back. Bell-mère then began forming more balls of dark energy and using them to hit the men with.

"_Enough of this! Kill this woman! She does not need to live anyway!"_

"_No, Bell-mère!"_ Nami screamed and began to wail.

"_Bell-mère!"_ Nojiko also screamed, clinging to her as she cried, but she tried to keep a hold of herself.

"_Take that dirty, little child away from her and get rid of it! Put it with the others! We can let those Diamontes figure out what to do with it!"_

"_Bell-mère!"_ Nojiko screamed as she was forced out of Bell-mère's arms, and then all at once, the Anjales men attacked the woman with their light power, leaving her torn, broken and bloody on the ground.

"_**Bell-mère**__!"_

Luffy sat up with a hard gasp and grabbed at the pain within his chest. He was completely drenched with sweat, and he could not breathe. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he grabbed his head and tried to catch his breath. He then noticed he was shaking considerably, as if he was cold, only he was not. Standing up on faulty legs, he went to a metal pot and scooped up some water to drink heavily. He then moved to wash the sweat from him.

After he was done washing, he sat for some time, thinking about the dream he had. Was this her past? Did this really happen? Did those other people really exist? She had said the link would get weaker as they grew further apart, but as the days went on, the link seemed to be getting stronger. Had she not wanted to tell him the truth? He had to wonder, what could she see of him? Was she dreaming of his past as well?

Frowning deeply, he then stood up to dress and headed out of his tent. Going into the main square, he looked about as others prepared for the day's market and trade. His eyes searched and skimmed, looking over every single head which was there.

After about an hour, he shook his head and ran a hand down his face. What was he thinking? It was ridiculous. He should just go home and rest. He still had not healed completely, and he would need to for when things were to happen. However, just as he turned to head back… he saw her.

His eyes grew wide, and he broke into a run towards her. Reaching out, he clasped her shoulder and called, "Nojiko!"

The woman gasped and quickly turned to face him. However, she looked extremely confused that this man sought her out and even called her by name. "Can I help you, Commander?" she asked, setting a basket of fish down, which she had been holding, by a vendor who took it.

Looking her over, he almost could not believe it. It was really her. "I, um… I… Could we talk?" he finally asked, not even sure what he would say to her.

Still confused, she looked about, but then she nodded vaguely. "Of course," she said and motioned for him to walk with her. "What can I do for you?" she asked after they walked in silence for some time.

"I, um… I have something to tell you, but not here," Luffy said as he looked about at everyone around.

"Of… course," Nojiko said, looking over at him speculatively. "Then this way," she said, heading for her own abode, to which she held the cloth flap open for him. As soon as they were inside, she headed for a stone stove and asked, "Would you like some tea, commander?"

"Um, yes, please," he replied and took a seat at her table.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" she asked as she lit the stove and put some water to boil.

Taking a deep breath, he just went right in and said it, "I have met Nami."

He watched as she froze, still facing the stove and she did not move for a long, long time. He fidgeted within his seat, wondering if it had been a good idea to say anything. Finally, what seemed like forever, she turned around, and there were tears streaming down her face. "What did you say?"

"I have met Nami, and I would like for you to come with me to see her."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Ooh, interesting! :D And we has Nojiko! :D They killed Bell-mère. T_T Those bastards… And don't ask, because I don't know yet, LOL! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Okay so, I figured I would give you guys another chapter, since it was short, but be warned, this one is short too! xD Enjoy! :D

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

Nojiko stared at him for some time, as if she did not comprehend what he was saying. However, in a flash, she moved towards him, taking his hand within both of hers. "You have met my sister!? How!? How is she!? How can we see her!? I want to see her!" she exclaimed in a rush of urgency and emotion.

"Please," Luffy said, giving her hand a squeeze, "calm down. She is all right. She is your sister then?" He smiled to her and urged her to sit, and then he sat across from her. "We met on the battlefield, and she took me some place to speak with me. I met some of her allies as well. She plans to end this war, and I plan to help her."

"She does?" Nojiko asked in a whisper of amazement. However, she then smiled brightly and said, "Bell-mère would be so proud of her."

Luffy sat up a little straighter, and his eyes opened a tad wider. Then that person did exist, and all he saw was true. It had happened. His brows then dipped down into a frown as he remembered the faces of those Anjaleses men from within the dream. They had torn this family apart and murdered the woman who cared for them…

"Commander?" Nojiko asked, concerned by his sudden anger.

Blinking out of his thoughts, Luffy looked back at her and said, "I apologize. I was… just thinking of something. Anyways, she and her allies wish to meet with us some time in the future. Will you come?"

"Of course I will!" Nojiko replied right away and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Commander! Did she ask for you to find me?"

"Uh, yes," he replied quickly with a nod, but he cleared his throat as he averted his eyes, feeling a bit nervous. "K-Kind of…"

"Kind of?" Nojiko asked and quirked a brow at him in question.

"I mean, she… Well, I just…" he sweated a bit, "I believe the water is boiling."

"Oh, it is," Nojiko said, also glancing to the stove and getting up to make the tea. "I cannot wait to see her. It has been… so very long."

"Yes, I can imagine. I am sorry you were both separated," he said and nodded as he released a breath in relief.

"As am I. I have missed her so much. I always wondered if she was doing well. I am so glad to hear something about her. Thank you for telling me, Commander," she said, pouring the water into two cups with small pouches of dried herb leaves inside. She then turned and placed one of the cups before him before sitting down with her own. "I am glad some plants grow below ground or at least, in a place we can get to without being seen," she said with a chuckle as she sat before him.

"Yes, it is a good thing. Soon, we will not have to worry about that. Thank you for the tea," he said, lifting his cup to blow into it, and then he took a sip. "This is good tea."

"Is it not? It is my favorite. I cannot wait for that day either, and if I can help in any way as well, I will," she said with a chuckle, looking much brighter and happier.

"Of course, we could use the help, I am sure. Have you been trained any?" he asked and looked up at her.

Smiling to him, she nodded and said, "A little. I can hold my own."

"Good," he said with a smile and chuckled. "Then that should not be a problem."

"This makes me glad then," she said with a nod and looking accomplished.

After drinking his tea and a bit chatter with her, Luffy stood and said, "I will come to inform you when it is time. I should be going."

"Thank you for coming to see me, Commander. You have no idea just how much this means to me," she said, smiling to him softly as she walked with him to the exit.

He smiled in return and said, "I can imagine. You are most welcome, and please, call me Luffy."

"Luffy then," she said with a wider smile and a nod. "I will wait to hear from you."

"Yes, and if you can, tell no one about what we spoke about," he said quietly and becoming serious.

"I will tell no one, I promise. I would never jeopardize being reunited with my sister after so long," Nojiko said, smiling softly as tears came to her eyes.

"Good. Good day, Nojiko," he said with a smile and a nod as he lifted the cloth flap to head out.

"Good day to you, Luffy," she said, waving him on his way.

As he walked back home, he held a smile on his face. He felt happy, and he could not wait to reunite the sisters. He knew Nami would be happy. Did she know of what he planned? He had to wonder just what she could pick up from him… Other than the dream, he did not seem to be picking up any strange thoughts or feelings. Perhaps it just depended…

The more and more he thought about this, the more and more he realized she was in his thoughts far more than he would have imagined. Over the past three days, she had constantly been in his thoughts, wondering when she would contact him, wondering if she was all right, and wondering just what she thought of him. He even wondered what she was doing at any given point in time…

Reaching up, he scratched his head, feeling a bit confused. He had even sought out her sister because of the dream he had. He wondered if it was because it was her most painful memory, that he was able to see it. Did she dream of it often? Had she been dreaming about it as well, and that was why he dreamt it? Had they been connected? Did she know he saw it? It had been so vivid…

With a sigh, he dropped his head and thought about the recent death of his brother. Had she felt his pain then? It would seem they had both lost someone precious because of the hatred and prejudice between their people, recently and in a time long past. It was unfair that those who were not prejudice were caught in between. The only reason Sabo was with them, was because he fought to be with them on that dreadful day. So many of them had been caught by surprise and unable to fight back, and others had to fight just to protect their families. The Anjaleses had meant business that day, and just as in the dream of her past, some had paid the price.

Gritting his teeth, he felt the anger and pain rising in memory of that day. Whoever was responsible would pay. That was their joined goal. These men would pay for the suffering and deaths they caused, for their injustices. He and his kin as well as Nami and hers would make them pay, and they would do it together as Diamontes and Anjaleses. They would bring about peace between their peoples…

There was at least one other bright side to this and his dream. He would be reuniting Nami with her sister. He then smiled to this, and then even more brightly with a soft laugh. She would be so happy! He almost could not wait either!

"_Nami!"_

Gasping softly, Nami turned to the voice as well as the cheerful feelings which came with it. Staring out towards the rising sun, she then smiled softly, but a little sadly. Turning back to the others, she then whispered, "Let us get this over with as quickly as possible without being seen."

"Yes, my lady."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Oooh, what's going on here?! D: I wonder… Tee hee! Aww, I kind of like how they have these feelings going around between each other from a long distance. I don't know why, but it makes me happy, lol! You know what else would make me happy? More reviews! I like hearing from you guys! Even if it's just a small review of your feelings for my fics or really long ones, criticizing the hell out of me! LOL! I want to hear from you, so don't be shy! :D It's just good to know that writing these are worthwhile! Thanks so much, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am le sad… I got only 2 reviews for each of those chapters, granted I got 2 reviews in 1, but that still makes me sad… Anyways, sorry that I've only been writing for this fic. I'm actually no longer stuck with _Devil in Disguise_ and I know what I want to do, but since the thoughts and ideas are flowing with this fic, I want to write them down before I forget. I'm in the zone for this one right now! xD I'm bound to get stuck with this fic at some point, and so I will go back to _Devil in Disguise_ when that happens. :P On a side note, I've found two more amazing songs thanks to Blacklist, though I don't actually watch that show. My hubby does. Seems good, but if I watched all the shows he watches, I'd never have time to write, lol! I already have so many I watch now. Anyways, those two songs, in case you'd like to give them a listen, are Pearl Jam's Pendulum (amazing song!) and Junip's Line of Fire. These songs are just amazing! I love them! Anyways, I've kept you long enough. Enjoy! :D

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 11**

Sucking in his breath, Luffy's eyes shot open and they focused in on the surroundings of his abode. He then sat straight up, his eyes unblinking and his body tense. Something had awoken him from his sleep.

"_Luffy… it is time."_

Sucking in his breath again, he was off his bed to dress quickly and out of his tent. He walked swiftly and silently with purposeful steps, heading to Zoro's abode first. Coming to the flap, he called in with a loud whisper, "Zoro!"

He heard the sound of the man tumbling out of bed, and there were a few moments of rustling before he pulled his flap open. "Is it time?" he whispered to Luffy as he came out.

"Yes, let us go and get the others," Luffy said with a nod, and then he turned to head off with the other man to the abodes of his trusted lieutenants.

As soon as all were retrieved, Luffy paused and turned to them. "There is one other I must collect before we head out," he whispered, looking to each of them.

"What? Who?" Sabo asked, moving in beside Zoro.

"One other?" Zoro also questioned with a slight frown.

"Just wait here. I will not be long," Luffy said, holding up his hand and then he snuck off across the empty square to Nojiko's home. "Nojiko?" he called through the cloth flap.

There was a rustling sound from inside as well as a gasp, but then he heard small footsteps across the stone floor. After a few moments, she opened her flap to peer outside. "Luffy?"

"It is time, Nojiko," he said and smiled to her.

Her eyes widened, and then she whispered, "One moment!" She headed back inside for only a few moments before hurrying out. "I am ready."

"Come then," he said with a nod as he smiled and headed off back to the others.

When they approached, everyone appeared confused to seeing this woman. "Luffy, who is this?" Zoro asked, beginning to frown.

"That is not important. Let us go," Luffy said and turned to head to the opening of the cavern. Spreading out his wings, he then shot off within the tunnels to head out, and the others just followed along with him without any more questions.

Luffy headed out over the fields, somehow knowing to head back to that same house. Was Nami guiding him somehow? He had a feeling the answer was yes. They flew for some time through the night before finally spotting a single Anjales standing out in the open near the same small house as before. He waved towards them, directing them over.

"Nami said you were coming," Sanji said to them quietly as they neared with a smile, though there was something within his eyes. "It is good to see you again, Luffy."

"Sanji!" Luffy called and went to greet him. They clasped hands, and then Sanji motioned them to the house. "Come inside so we can all be introduced," he said and headed inside first.

As soon as they made it through the maze of an entrance, they filed into the main room and both Franky and Nami looked up. However, Nami stood up from her chair so fast, she knocked it over. Her eyes were huge in shock as soon as she spotted Nojiko.

"My lady?" Sanji called in confusion and concern, but then blinked when he heard one of the Diamontes women speak.

"Nami!" Nojiko cried, her eyes filling with tears as she made her way towards her.

"N-Nojiko?" Nami whispered, and then her eyes filled up as well. She instantly shot forward, and the two women embraced tightly. "Nojiko!" Nami cried, not being able to help the heavy flow of tears.

Luffy felt his own eyes filling with tears to the feelings he was feeling, but a soft smile spread over his lips. There was pain, regret, sadness, but most of all, there was joy. He was glad he went out of his way to seek out this woman, and he was glad to have reunited them.

Nami held onto Nojiko tightly as both women cried together, as if afraid to release her, and it was obvious she was in shock, but after a while, she lifted her head, her tear-filled eyes meeting with Luffy's. He could feel several things to which she was feeling as she gazed back at him, and he just held his smile to her. After a while, Nami pulled back to look up at Nojiko, tenderly running a hand down over her hair and cheek.

"It is so good to see you, Nami," Nojiko whispered, laughing softly through her tears as she held her sister's shoulders. "I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too, Nojiko," Nami said with a gasp, trying to catch her breath. "I almost cannot believe you are here…"

"I almost cannot believe it either. Luffy came to me not too long ago, and I had no idea how he was able to find me or how he knew my name, but then he told me he had met with you! He asked me to come with him when he was to meet with you," Nojiko said, still laughing and obviously overjoyed.

Nami's jaw slowly dropped just slightly, listening to what she was saying. Luffy had done this? How had he known? But of course, they were linked. He must have seen things, just as she had seen some things from him. Looking over to Luffy, her eyes once again filled with tears, and without another thought, she quickly moved forward and threw her arms around him. "Thank you!" she cried in a whisper with feeling; feelings he could feel.

"There is no need for thanks, Nami, but you are most welcome," Luffy whispered in reply as he hugged her back.

"I have something for you as well," she whispered and smiled as she pulled back to look up at him.

He blinked down at her and asked, "You do?"

"Yes, come," she said, taking his hand and leading him through the tiny house to a closed door.

Luffy's friends watched after them in obvious confusion. Just who was this woman and how did Luffy seem to know her so well and vice versa? Nojiko was a bit confused, seeing as Nami had seemed surprised. Had Nami not expected Luffy to find her?

Sanji watched the two walk away as well without expression, but his eyes were alive with knowledge.

Coming to the door, Nami opened it up carefully and quietly and peered inside. With a wider smile, she pulled Luffy inside towards a bed, where Chopper was kneeling beside. Within the bed lay a Diamon man, horribly maimed and beaten, appearing dead, but the tiny Anjales was using his light power to heal him up.

Eyes opening wider, Luffy sucked in his breath, and tears came to his eyes. "Ace!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** Buwahahahahahaha! Yup, I went and done did it! xD I hope you're happy! PFFT! Nah, I was seriously debating if I wanted to do this, but the more of the content I put, the more I felt it was best I do it. X( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**The Light's Darkness**

**Chapter 12**

"Ace," Luffy called more softly and quickly went to kneel beside him as well. 

"Ace?" Sabo called and quickly moved to the room as well. Coming in beside Luffy, tears came to his eyes as soon as his eyes lay on the man lying on the bed and noting the rise and fall of his chest. "How?"

"Like Luffy, he was taken to a location and tortured for information. Only, unlike us, they actually did torture him, but from what we were told, he never once broke. He gave them nothing," Nami said, gazing down at the man, but then she looked at Sabo and his grayed wings. "You are an Anjales, yet you were able to remain with them after the separation."

"I fought to remain with them, despite my youth, and Luffy, Ace, Dragon... even Garp… they fought to keep me. They are my family. Not the people who birthed me," Sabo said and knelt down beside Luffy. "Luffy and Ace are my brothers."

Smiling to him sadly, she nodded her head and said, "You were fortunate then. Nojiko is my sister, but I was too young to fight back properly."

"There were many separated that day," Sabo whispered with a nod. "I do consider myself fortunate. I am sorry you were separated from your sister, but it is good you were reunited. And you have brought our brother back to us. Thank you."

Nami smiled wider and said, "You are most welcome."

"Nami..."

Losing some of her smile, Nami looked to Luffy, who was gazing back at her, and asked, "Yes?"

"Thank you for finding our brother and bringing him back to us, but... will this jeopardize the plan? I know this was not a part of it," he said, very concerned.

Losing her smile completely, she gazed back at him evenly and said, "We were careful not to be seen, and you left some of your black feathers behind, last you were here, and so it gave me an idea," she said with a slight smile, "We placed them there as well as some of your brother's all about the room to make them think it was Diamontes who came for him, but... there could still be suspicions as to how Diamontes would have found out about the location, and also since we allowed for our prisoner, you, to escape. After tonight, this place will no longer be a safe place to meet. We will just have to be extra careful from here on out."

"Then the next we meet, it will be a place of our choosing," Luffy said, but he was still worried about her and the others. Would it really be all right?

Smiling to him softly, she nodded her head and said, "Agreed. It would be safest."

Chopper sighed out and sagged, sweat pouring down his face. "I can do no more for today. He was in such poor condition and so close to death already. It will take several sessions, but I know that is not possible. So, I have done my best," he whispered breathlessly.

"You have done well, Chopper. I can take over. I am sorry for the burden, but you are the best healer among us," Nami said, coming up beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Clean up and rest."

Shaking his head and still breathing deeply, Chopper said, "It is not a burden. I am glad to do it. I only wish I could do more."

"You have done more than enough. Thank you so much, Chopper," Luffy said, smiling to him gratefully, and then he stood to help the small Anjales to his feet. "You have saved my brother."

Chopper smiled up at him tiredly and said, though he was still panting, "You are most welcome, Luffy. I know he will be well cared for. I must go clean up and rest. It was good to see you again." He moved away, but stumbled towards Sabo, who quickly caught him. 

"Allow me to help you," Sabo said, assisting him out of the room.

"Thank you," Chopper said with a bright smile as they walked out, the door closing a bit behind them. 

Both Luffy and Nami watched as they disappeared and the door slowly swung nearly closed, and then Luffy turned to look at Nami. "Thank you so much for taking the risk to save my brother," he said with deep gratitude.

Turning to smile at him, she then laughed slightly and said, "And thank you for bringing my sister here."

"You said the link would weaken the further apart we were," he said out of the blue.

Nodding her head slowly, her smile grew with amusement, and then she said, "And it did, for a time. It is still much weaker at a distance."

Pursing his lips to her, he then said, "You did not tell me the whole truth. You did not say it would become stronger over time, regardless of the distance." 

Chuckling softly, she gave a shrug and said, "Would it have mattered had I told you the whole truth?"

Shoulders sagging, he sighed, but then shook his head and said, "No, I suppose not, but a warning would have been nice."

"Then I shall warn you. Luffy, the link becomes stronger over time. I hope you do not mind," she said, clearly teasing him. The merriment danced within her eyes and in her bright smile.

She was so beautiful... 

He pursed his lips again to her teasing him, only his cheeks flushed, because he could not help the thought, and he knew she would pick it up. Just as he thought, her cheeks flushed as well, and she did the thing, where she would bite into her lip as a nervous habit, which he found attractive. So, he forced himself to look away from her so as not to cause her more discomfort, or himself, for that matter.

There was an awkward silence as both looked nervously about the room, but then a thought came to Luffy. "S-So, w-what have you seen from me?" he asked to change the sudden awkwardness, or at least, distract it.

Shrugging her shoulders and lowering her gaze, she knelt down to begin healing Ace and said quietly, "Mostly your most painful memories so far, like the time of the separation, and I felt your grief over your brother, which brought on memories of him, just as I am sure, you have seen mine. My sister is here, after all. Soon, we will be able to see our happiest memories and our fondest... until nothing is hidden from us of each other. Again, I am sorry for the intrusion-"

"No, it is all right. It is a worthy sacrifice, and besides, you have sacrificed as well. Actually, I do not see it as a sacrifice. It is worth it to finally set my people free. I have said so before. You do not have to constantly apologize for it," he said, kneeling down beside her. 

"I understand," she replied softly and quietly. "I am glad it was you."

He blinked to this, and he felt himself flushing again. "Y-You are?" 

Nodding her head slowly, she also flushed and said, "I am not sure anyone else would have been as understanding or accepting, especially since… I did not ask. I knew it was necessary."

Gazing back at her for some time, which caused her flush to darken, he then just nodded and looked to Ace, doing exactly as she said; accepting it as is.

"I am glad as well..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:** D'aww, we has fluff! I could make a nice fluffy pillow out of it! *u* Lawl, I hope you guys enjoyed! :D Please stay tuned for the next chapter. ;)


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I don't normally like posting these A/N's, because I know they're frowned upon, but I will remove it and post an actual chapter at some point. However, the main point of this A/N is because I'm beginning to get PMs and even reviews, asking when I'll post again. The answer is… I don't know. I've been going through a lot of crap lately, and it's really affecting me. I also received a review the other day, and even though I already knew it, seeing that others have realized it as well, it made me take a step back. The thing is, my fics just aren't as… enthusiastic as they once were. I used to love writing fics for One Piece, but ever since I started working on this book series with Ara, my love for writing the fics has dwindled.

Unfortunately, I just don't write as well if I don't love it as much. I have to absolutely love it. The review pointed out that my latest fics have been… lacking or they seem rushed, and they're right. I've even noticed this, myself. I've just been kind of hurrying to get them out. I'm going to take a bit of a break for me to sort out what I'm going through. I don't know for how long. I guess it just depends. I don't want the quality of my work to go down, and as it is, I feel as if I've already ruined my current fics. I think I just need to take a break and a step back. Sorry that now you have to wait. :( I do apologize, but I really need this. I will get back to them as soon as I think I can.


End file.
